wonderlandonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Training
Pre-Training Tips: There are three items of interest that you should get before you train. ''Remote Control: One is a 'Remote Control' This can be gained by going south-east from Kelan Village to 'Welling Village' you do not have to go through any caves, just head south east to the town. Seeing chickens is a sure sign you're close to making it there. Talk to the Auntie between the Wine and Weapon shop in Welling Village, she will ask for Potatos. Go to the Fruit Grower, he will give you a potato. Remote Control use: A remote control can allow you to automatically use potions, automatically move around in a spot (for training) and it will also automatically allow you to fight (albeit somewhat limited). ''Tent: A tent is a Wonderland Online player's home. You can do this quest by walking into the little hut in Kelan Village, it's near the pig pen and exit of Kelan Village which spawns you in North Island. There is nothing special about it, say yes to her using the Augury and when you try to leave, she'll give you the tent. How to Use Tent: The tent takes up 1 spot in your inventory, and you just have to double click it. Your tent should pop up on the screen, and you just click it to enter it. It's pretty empty, so you'll have to start manufacturing! ''Fishing Rod: Some of you may seem skeptic, but after training for so long, you'll be running out of food. You won't be able to solo chickens and be able to feed off of them (rice, barley) until you're ready to move on from them. So an easy way to get food is from fishing. How to get: Go to Welling Village, the place where you got your Remote Control, and talk to Elliot. He has been having troubles with his girlfriend, she sent him a white rose and he doesn't know what that means. Tell him you'll find out, and go talk to Yuna. Yuna is also in Welling Village. Ask her what the colors of the roses mean, and go back to Elliot, Elliot will reward you with a Fishing Rod. '''Level 1-7' Monsters: lvl 1 monster/ Stone Golem Location: Kelan Cave Kill the little slime monsters as you just exit starter's beach until you level at least once, after that head over to stone monsters which is in Kelan Cave. Kelan is the town your first reach, 2 maps away from starter beach. In Kelan Village, Kelan Cave's entrance is approximately X: 2316 Y:472 'Level 7-10' Monster: Earthworms (lvl 9 +) Location: Cave Kama Heading out of Kelan Village, head south-east to another cave. It 'also in the vicinity of a new? research with a hippopotamus and its tooth.To pain to get to this cave, you will have passed a lake, and then north-east. Beware of dragonflies, they can pack a punch if there is more than one. You will be killing level 9 + Earthworms in 'Kama Cave'. The formation of these before chicken is ideal to avoid dying. There is also a spa, if you head all the way through the cave, some people tend to hang out there. If you stay at the spa for long enough, you can also gain additional hit points, up to 50 or so. In North Island, Kama cave entrance is around X: 3618 Y: 1973 'Level 10-15' Monsters: Chickens(lvl 12+), Trees(lvl 17+) Location: North Island/Chicken Farm Chickens drop rice and barley, these can heal you 10-20 hitpoints. Chickens can be found just outside of Welling Village. Ideally, you should train on the North Island chickens before entering Chicken farm (That blue dot that is near Welling Village's blue dot. If you dont have a map, look at the top right corner, just below the 'Item Mall' icon is your World Map button. Click on it to expand it again. The reason why you should train on North Island's Chickens before entering the Chicken farm is because the Chicken Farm usually has bigger mobs, which might kill you if you're lower level (e.g. 10). Near the sea, there is a blue dot. Once you go there, you will encounter trees. These monsters are good for leveling up and they drop different kinds of wood.(Wood, Oak, Cypress, Lauan) 'Level 16-'''24 Monsters: Beetles (lvl 22+, 160hp) Location: South Island In North Island, head to the cave called 'Subway' Approximate Coordinates to the entrance are: X:1110 Y: 3770 Be careful, there will be a cute looking fat troll. You must kill this in order to get through the cave. It is level 20 and has 450hp. It also can pack a whalloping 100+dmg if your defense is fairly low. Once getting out of the cave, head North until you reach a little peak of the island. Approximate Coordinates in South Island are: X:4945 Y:1192. Beetles are around lvl 20 with approximately 160Hp, they can do around 50 damage. These beetles drop lots of melons and horns, the horns can be compounded and the melons can be squeezed. Level 25-43 Monsters: Tender Cirrus(lvl 36, 287hp) (Not Good with Mages) Location: Pine Forest From Subway's exit to South Island, head southwest past Holy Village (Yes, there's a new town you can explore!). Crossing a bridge, you should enter the next part of South Island. Head to the closest Blue Dot (aside from the one you just spawned from) and this will take you to Pine Forest. Head to this coordinate, approximately: X: 1982 Y: 335 You should be swarmed with Tender Cirrus. Tender Cirrus tend(er) to mob in packs of 3, and up to 3 more will come to the aid of their friends (e.g. 1 tender Cirrus appears and says: It's not so easy to win, Tender Cirrus let me help you) 'Level 43-50+''' Monsters: Velociraptors Location: Osyla Island (Looks like Jurassic park) You need to take a boat from North Island (the map just north of Starter's Beach, the place where your Raft broke at the beginning of the game) and head to the peak of that part of the map, which is due North-West. Using a boat, head northwest until you enter into a map-like screen. Head to the dinosaur island. Be careful of T-Rex's, they are brutally mean, and will use your bones as a toothpick. Ideally, you should do this with a party. Velociraptors aren't forgiving and like to use your juggular vein for noodle soup. Category:Activities